parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fry Cook Games
At the beginning, some trumpets are played and Harold holds a Olympic like Torch while running to a ceremonial braiser. When he lights it up, the fire on the ceremonial torch suddenly gets blown out. The "PLEASE STAND BY" screen appears, and the torch is re-lit, at the expense of the torch-bearer, Harold, who is forced to run there again, catches on fire himself. Mr. Krabs and Plankton had competed in the games for several years, each winning several medals. This year, SpongeBob is representing the Krusty Krab. While he is training, Patrick appears and asks SpongeBob what he's doing. SpongeBob responds that he's training for the games. Excited by the idea of a game, Patrick asks if if he can play too. SpongeBob tells him that he has to be a fry cook to compete. Patrick says that it must be pretty easy to be a fry cook, which angers SpongeBob because he takes his job seriously. This begins a rivalry between the two. Alvin then appears and introduces his competitor, who at first appears to be a terrifyingly huge and muscular fish which the audience is even scared of, but he is only carrying the real contestant strapped on his back, who is none other than Patrick Star, who got a job at the Chum Bucket in order to compete, only having worked there for 5 minutes. The competitions include fast food-related versions of actual Olympic sports, such as the "Deep Fry Pole Vault" (Pole-vaulting over a deep-fryer) and the "Chocolate High-Dive" (Diving from a springboard to a vat of chocolate, making the diver look like ice cream), among others. Finally, after a short montage, Hiccup and Jack Frost's scores are tied when they face off against each other in the final event, "Bun Wrestling", which is just regular wrestling only on a bun. Wreck-it Ralph and Alvin instigate by saying: (Wreck-it Ralph) "Don't forget he called gr green" and (Alvin) "Don't forget, he called you blue!" To intimidate Jack Frost, Hiccup bites a chain and grins with the chains wrapped around his teeth looking similar to braces. To intimidate Hiccup, Jack Frost rips a tomato in half an pushes the halves into his face, then screams. Hiccup removes his fur vest off revealing a large muscular body. Jack Frost follows by ripping his Arthur's Costume off, revealing only a Slytherin outfit. He realizes his mistake and tears of the suit revealing a body similar to Hiccup's. As the bell sounds for the fight to begin, they jump into the air yelling. They collide and begin fighting. Patrick decides to throw away his ambition to fight for the Chum Bucket by saying, "Forget the Chum Bucket. This is personal." He takes off SpongeBob's shoe and then he licks his foot which disgusts Spongebob out and causes him to yell out. In retaliation for this, SpongeBob erases the "Jack" in "Jack Frost" on Jack Frost's nametag. Jack Frost responds by yelling, "My name's not Frrrooossst!" Towards the end of the fight they get into a grapple stating how much they hate each other. Suddenly their pants rip revealing underwear similar to each other's skin color. Both of them cry, "You do care!". Afterwards they vow to never fight each other again and leave the stadium. Mr. Krabs and Plankton demand that they "Get back here and kill each other!". Patrick says, "You're my best friend ever SpongeBob". SpongeBob responds by saying,"You too, Patrick." As the episode ends with the two walking down the road into the sunset, Patrick says "You know these were white when I bought them", referring to his underwear. Category:Brermeerkat Category:Brermeerkat's Spoof Category:Brermeerkat Channel Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs